It all started with a glitch
by TicciMikki
Summary: One night when my friend and I took turns playing our favorite game, FFXII, the game glitches and the TV screen turns into a weird portal sucking us both into the world of Ivalice! Teaming up with the final fantasy gang we search for a way home, but will we really want to leave when the time comes? (BalthierXOC, BaschXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Title - It all started with a glitch.

Summary - One night when my friend and I took turns playing our favorite game, FFXII, the game glitches and the TV screen turns into a weird portal sucking us both into the world of Ivalice! Teaming up with the final fantasy gang we search for a way home, but will we really want to leave when the time comes? (BalthierXOC, BaschXOC.)

Disclaimer - Sadly, neither my friend or I owns final fantasy XII, but my friend did put claim on Basch as I did the same to Balthier. Hey, girls can dream right?

TicciMikki - Okay so I have been wanting to write a final fantasy XII fanfiction for a while now, I just never got the right idea to work with. But now I got one, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep the idea.

Now to fit our characters into the game without shoving them right into a random event, I am making them appear before the actual events of the game happens. What I mean by that is that I'm putting them into the game before Vaan goes on the hunt, and so on.

If you have any problems with my OC or my best friend's OC, please tell me nicely and I will try to fix them up a bit.

Any who, let's get onto the character information part shall we?

TicciMikki's OC -

Name - Luna

Age - 18

D.O.B - February 5th

Hair - Light brown

Eyes - Dark forest green

Skin tone - Palish tan

Height - 5'7

Weight - 150 lbs

Personality - Socially awkward, quiet, shy, sensitive, understanding, short tempered, and loyal to friends.

Likes - Singing, Dancing, Music, and playing video games.

Dislikes - Rudeness of people, aruging, being ignored and being alone.

Talents - Singing and dancing.

Flaws - Short temper, easily jealous, and the fear of being abandoned.

Family - Mother died when Luna was ten, leaving her and her father alone. She lived with her Aunt and Uncle until she turned 18, shortly after her mothers death, her father left her with her Aunt and Uncle and disappeared.

Best friends - Soren.

Insanity runs through my vains OC -

Name - Soren

Age - 20

Hair - Dark brown

Eyes - grass green

Skin tone - Tannish

Height - 5'2

Weight - 140 lbs

Personality - Cheerful, honest, hyper, short tempered, protective and loyal.

Likes - Music, Drawing, Singing, Cooking, and playing video games.

Dislikes - Rudeness, being left out or left behind, being lied to, and people who hurt her loved ones.

Talents - Singing and cooking.

Flaws - Getting too attached too quickly, short tempered, the fear of being abandoned, and trust issues.

Family - Mother died when she was younger, her father left her in her older brother's care. Her older brother suddenly got up and disappeared when she was only 15.

Best friends - Luna.

Okay so that's our OC's. If you have any questions ask me and we'll answer them!

Okay so this character was pretty much just and introduction of our OC's the real story starts on the next page.

So please click onto the next chapter and read! -


	2. Chapter 2

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Mountain dew and Pepsi?"

"Double check."

Slowly a grin appeared on my usually frowning face, I grabbed the controller of my PlayStation 2 and plopped down on the airmatress that we use when we have a gaming night.

The lights were off, we were surrounded with Soda and popcorn, we absolutely love our gaming night. It was every Saturday, the only day of the week where we had off of work. (Yes I already graduated if that is what you were wondering.)

My name is Luna, I'm 18 years old and I live with my best friend Soren. I met Soren back in high school, I was one of many few sophomores who had taken Senior classes due to 'advanced knowledge.' I was one of those kids who sat in the back of the classroom, sitting there silently almost as if I was never there.

But after a few days of being in that upper class I met Soren, surprisingly she took an immediate liking towards me and claimed me as her best friend, and soon we became sisters.

Unlike me Soren was cheerful and always making me laugh at the stupidest things. We had things in common like the love for reading, writing and playing video games. I had gotten her into my favorite video games series, Final fantasy. She instantly fell in love with the games.

When Soren graduated I was left alone at school with absolutely no friends, I was known as the Gothic gamer chick and everyone hated me because they judged me before they got to know me. But I honestly never cared of what people thought of me, but I do admit that I do cry sometimes because the things that people say to me or the looks they give me hurt. But I learned how to deal with it, but sometimes I just have the random snap moment and everything burst out at once.

"Hey no fair! Why do you get to play first?" Soren whined, her lips pulled out in a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I turned my head to her and raised a brow. "What do you mean why do I get to play first? You practically hogged the game the last time we had a game night. You played for four hours straight, you either ignored or pushed my comments away when I told you that it was my turn. So don't give me that crap about why do I get to go first, I have every right to since its my game and my system. Don't like it then buy your own." I said sticking my tongue out at her before shifting off the airmatress, and crawling over to the TV set to turn it on and to start up the game.

I heard a soft grumble of words from Soren, but I chose to ignore it. I have been friends with her for two years now so I know that she's just upset that she didn't get what she wanted.

Once they were on I crawled back over to the airmatress and took my spot right next to my pouting friend. I just have her a grin, in reply she scowled and shoved me.

"Hey no shoving Missy or no playing the game tonight." I said, my dark green eyes narrowing at her causing her lighter green eyes to widen.

"What no! I need to see my man, I miss him!" She cried.

I stared at her before rolling my eyes, turning my attention to the TV seeing the title screen of the game up.

"You and your crush's on fictional characters." I sighed.

I felt a sharp jab in my arm and let out a small yelp of pain, I turned and glared at Soren who gave me a smirk.

"You have a crush on Balfier." She said.

My eye twitched when she pronounced Balthier's name wrong. Like seriously? The game says it like a million times!

"Its Balthier, and so what? At least I don't have dreams about him and drool over him like you do with Basch. Now shut your face hole, I'm starting." I said before turning my attention back to the screen once more, this time pressing load game.

My file was the first one and Soren's was the fourth, I was further into the game than she is but it doesn't really matter since we both beaten the game before. I was currently in Arcadies. I was looking forward to fighting Cid, I always loved that part.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Soren cried, throwing her head back making it fall back against the living room couch.

"Now you know how I felt when you hogged the game the last time, now man up before I lock the game up for good this time." I threatened making her whine and wiggle around.

"Whatever, I'm gonna play Pokémon." She mumbled as she rolled off the airmatress, crawling across the room to get her 2D DS , she got Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.

"You do that." I mumbled not really paying attention to her now, my main focus was going to the game. I was making sure to equip the team with the best armor and weapons before heading off, my team was in the 45-50 level range.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I died! I had beaten him before the exact same way! The fucking game cheated on me!" I hissed as I crossed my arms, a angry pout on my face.<p>

I heard Soren laugh as she patted my head. "Aw poor Luna-poo, maybe you should have trained more before rushing into battle." She said with another laugh.

"Haha, very funny. You win an award." I said, I didn't mean to sound all grouchy but I was pissed, I let out a sigh and gave the controller to Soren.

"Just shut up and play." I mumbled.

"As you wish my lady." Soren said as she grabbed the controller and loaded up her file.

I rolled off the airmatress much like Soren had done earlier, I then pushed myself up and stretched. "Mm I'm gonna get something to eat, is there anything specific you want?" I asked.

Soren shook her head, her light brown hair falling into her eyes. "Nah, I'm good with just the popcorn." She said.

I nodded and turned, walking into the kitchen. There was some left over pizza in the fridge, I can eat that. I loved pizza, mostly pepperoni pizza.

Grabbing the plate that had the last two slices of pizza I pulled it out and closed the fridge. I went over to the counter and opened the microwave, I placed the plate in it and started it.

I leaned against the counter as I waited, my eyes closed and my arms crossed against my chest. I let out a small sigh.

It has been a hard week for both of us, we worked all week without any breaks and it tireds us out, well at least I was tired out Soren is still hyper as ever.

I pushed myself away from the counter when the microwave went off, I opened it and took the plate out before I placed it on the counter besides the microwave.

Suddenly there was a loud shout from Soren in the living room. I frowned and made my way back into the living room after I grabbed my plate of pizza. I grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it as I entered the living room.

"Lu, your TV is shit! It suddenly it got all glitchy and bounced all over the place then the damn thing turned off all by itself." Soren said, her angry eyes now directed at me.

I merely shrugged at her. "Hey, its not only mine. Its yours as well ya'know, and its probably just getting old." I stated after swallowing my chewed up bite before taking a bigger bite.

"We just got it last year." She stated.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when the TV screen started to glow with swirls of different colors. I gaped at it, my mouth hanging open and due to that my chewed up piece of pizza fell out of my mouth and onto my plate. (Gross right?)

Soren stared at the screen with wide eyes before she grinned and giggled. "I wanna poke it." She said

I blinked and closed my mouth when I realized that I still had it opened. I placed my plate on the couch and slowly moved over to the TV. Before Soren could poke the weird colored screen I grabbed her arm.

"No." I said.

Soren just grunted and reached up with her other hand, before I even could stop her she placed her hand on the screen and surprisingly it went through.

We both let out a gasp. Soren stared at the screen and knitted her brows together slightly. "The place my hand is warm." She said.

Before I could even say anything the swirls of colors bursted from the TV and soon engulfed our whole room. Soon we were both standing in a place where it was only full of colors. Soren still had her hand through the TV screen and I still had my hand firmly holding her other arm.

Then suddenly Soren was yanked causing both of us to yelp, I wrapped my arms around her as we both were effortlessly yanked through the TV.

Almost immediately after my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, so short first chapter, but I promise the future chapters will be more longer.**

**I hoped you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
